


Drabble: The Prince Of Wales' Own

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Sharpe RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-02
Updated: 2003-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Julian Fellowes played the Prince of Wales in <i>Sharpe's Regiment</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: The Prince Of Wales' Own

**Author's Note:**

> Julian Fellowes played the Prince of Wales in _Sharpe's Regiment_.

  
"Methinks Julian's enjoying his role a little too much, sir."

"If he makes another dick joke, I'm going to shoot him up the arse, Sergeant. Tell him that."

"Yes, sir."

"C'mon, Sean. It's all in good fun. And Daragh likes your dick well enough."

"Hit him, Sergeant."

"All right! So you like to role-play, eh? Jolly good fun, I suppose, though I don't hold with it. Sort of like raising from the ranks."

"Shut up, Prince. And, Harper?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Stop touching me dick."

"I thought ye liked it, sir."

"Polish him until he's Sharpe, Harper."

"Prinny?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."  
   
 


End file.
